Do you believe?
by That-cute-littile-monster
Summary: When Elsa finds Jack Frost in her ice castle, at first he's an unwelcome intruder and things get off to a rocky start. Once things calm down between the two of them Jack asks for help, to get people to believe in him. The two begin to realize they are more alike than they thought, and Elsa tries to distance herself from the boy she's afraid she'll hurt.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge******_I am aware that Jack and Elsa are from different time periods. This is my first upload, I hope you like it :D_

"Anna, are you sure that you can handle taking my place for a few days?" Asked Elsa uncertainly, she trusted her sister, but just didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone to deal with Arendale.

"Don't you worry one bit, I've got Kristoff, my advisors, and Olaf to help me out. You'll only be gone for a day or two, what's the worst that could happen. Besides all I have to do is sign stuff and keep everyone happy, it'll be easy!" She replied cheerily, her happy mood never seemed to fade. There would be no reason for the princess to be upset, her relationship with Kristoff was going well, and everyday her main priority was making sure citizens were treated properly and were happy. Her kind personality helped when ever she did community service, set up soup kitchens and made sure everyone had a warm place to sleep at night.

"It's not that simple," Elsa sighed annoyedly her sister's constant optimism did get peevish sometimes "Make sure to read everything before scribbling your name on it. The treaties and charters might seem boring but they're more important than you think. One wrong move and you could accidentally start a war." Somehow she was still able to keep her voice at an even tone. The snow queen had been feeling overwhelmed lately by all of the requests from Weselton to reopen trade with Arendale and the Duke of said country repeatedly sending apologies in hope of her forgiveness. "Remember, no matter how innocent and sorrowful the Duke seems-"

"-Don't grant Wesselton permission to use our ports, or our waterways. Yes Elsa, you've told me this a thousand times. If he thinks he can just use Arendale to make a profit, then I'll tell him to go shove his head in a snowbank." Anna said with a giggle.

"Alright," Elsa replied with a slight laugh "I trust you, I'm going to start my way up the mountain. Please remember, if anything happens send a messenger to the castle as quickly as possible." She smiled and turned towards the forest, as she crunched through the first snow of the year she turned to look back at Anna "See you in a couple of days" Although her sister might not of heard, she waved anyway. For someone who spent most of their time sitting at a desk, Elsa was a fast walker and put a good chunk of distance between herself and Anna.

All throughout the short, but steep, hike to the Castle, Elsa regretted not bringing a thicker cloak. She couldn't feel the cold but her body still reacted to the nippy air with a minor case of goosebumps. Her usual attire was similar to the dress she crafted using her own powers, except wearing a sheet of frost wasn't typical behavior of nobles. So a seamstress was commissioned to mimic the dress as best as possible. It still looked gorgeous, but didn't shimmer like the original, and the cape was replaced with a solid Ivory cloak, that was just as white as the fresh snow. She had reached the end of her walk about half an hour after beginning the trek, with her legs burning slightly from the steep hillside. Over the solid ice bridge, and and up to the front of the castle she went, but paused at the door. The grand front entry was open slightly, and Elsa was always careful to freeze the seam between the two doors every time she left, the only other entrance was located directly behind Marshmallow, who was currently in his peaceful, giant pile of snow form and only the few people (and snowman) closest to her knew about it. The only way to get through that seal was to use magic, not even fire could melt it.

"Impossible" She muttered in awe, trying to figure out how her magic could have been beaten.


	2. Chapter 1

Elsa slipped into the entry hall as quietly as she could, the frost on the floor had faint foot prints that lead all around the room, and then ended abruptly by the staircase, but no trail lead up the icy steps. It had been a while since Elsa traveled to see her glacial masterpiece, although it was hard to admire her work when there was an intruder. The air was beginning to freeze around her trembling hands, she still tried to remain her composed and tranquil self, and stepped cautiously to where the prints ended, searching for the culprit.

"You looking for me Princess?" Asked a bold voice from above, Elsa put a hand up to her tiara, remembering that she forgot to take it off before she left Arendale. Her head jerked up to see a boy around 18, with hair as white as her own, wearing an oversize hooded blue pull over, and brown pants that ended half way up his calf, his overall build was thin and tall. He would have seemed normal if it weren't for the fact that he was floating at an impossible height, held a large crooked staff, laced with frost and was barefoot. Once again she was amazed, not only could this intruder make it through her frozen door lock, he was also capable of flight! But Elsa's feelings of awe were soon replaced by fear. Who was this man, and why was he here? She could feel ice starting to form in her hands, her emotions triggering the fight or flight reaction. Thoughts of Anna's warm hugs, and Olaf's too, memories of good times came flooding into her mind, and calmed Elsa back to her usual regal self, and quelled the icy attack.

"Who are you, and why are you in my castle?" She asked, her voice came firm and calm, but on the inside she was petrified.

"Oh, so this is _your _castle, as if you could build this all by yourself." The intruder began to descend, "Tell me who really built this palace." He planted himself on the crystal clear ice, directly in front of Elsa.

"This is my castle, I built it myself. Now answer my question who are you and why are you here?" She was beginning to lose control "No, forget it, just leave this place." Her heart was pounding, he couldn't be real. Everything he'd done so far was impossible. "Get out of here now. Or I might have to hurt you."

Elsa began to back away from him, the fear was suffocating, she couldn't hold herself back for much just continued to stand there defiantly, with a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, the intruder didn't seem like he would leave any time soon. With a quick glance around she noticed all of the ice in the room had changed from light blue to bright yellow.

"**I Said Leave**" Using her restrained magic, Elsa pushed him back with a wall of ice that rose up from the floor. He used his staff to keep balance, obviously he wasn't expecting her to actually attack him.

"You're a feisty one aren't you." He said with a chuckle, Elsa shoved him again with the ice, this time pinning him against the wall, but his smirk still remained. He pressed his hand up against the ice and it fell into a pile of shimmering frost on the floor. He then brought his hand up quickly, and Elsa felt thick ice coming up to her knees, keeping her from moving. "I just want to talk, I promise I won't hurt you"

"I thought I told you to leave!" Elsa exclaimed, she began trying to escape the icy binds, but the intruder had her trapped. She stuck out her arm and blasted a flurry of snow at him, at almost the same moment the intruder put his crooked staff right in the path of the snow, and it parted straight down the middle, sending it sailing away from him. Once Elsa ended the flurry she was breathing heavily, her eyes wide with panic.

"I'll answer your questions, okay? I'm Jack Frost. I brought the snow here last night and then I saw your palace and had to come check it out. It's amazing, there's no way that I could ever use my powers to create something this beautiful. Honestly I'm amazed that you can see me though." Jack smiled, looking around while he talked.

"Do you mean _the _Jack Frost, the one from the children's stories? No, you're not real, you can't be!" Elsa's nerves were starting to calm down, although she believed she was going insane. "Hold on, why are you surprised I can see you?"

"I don't understand it much either. It seems like only a few people can see me, the ones who believe I exist. I've noticed a lot of people here believe. I'm not surprised, this whole country is nothing but snow most of the year." Jack finally stopped looking around and took a few steps closer to Elsa as he talked.

"Well, Jack, I just have one more question for you."

"And what is that?" The smirk made a reappearance.

"Are you going to release the Queen of Arendale from the ice shackles?"


	3. Chapter 2

With a twirl of Jack's hands the frozen bindings began to split open and Elsa was able to step out. Jack rubbed his neck and said,

"I should have known you were the Queen, your gown looks like it cost a fortune. You also walk like everyone is watching your every move. Your name's Elsie right?"

"Elsa, my name is Elsa." She replied with a slight laugh.

"Close enough," he paused for a moment "So since you're in such a high position here, maybe you could help me with something." Elsa had only just noticed another impossible feature about Jack, his eyes. A light blue, with streaks of a paler, electric blue, the two shades together seemed mesmerising.

"What exactly would the master of winter need help with?"

"So remember how I told you only people who believe can see me. Even with the few people who notice me, I still feel so alone all the time, all I ever do is start snowball fights and bring just enough snow to cancel school. It all just seems so pointless, kind of like building a house, but watching it burn before anyone can move in. So if you could help me by convincing people that I'm real, even if it's just kids anybody is better than no one."

"Alright, I understand how it feels to be lonesome. It can be suffocating, terrifying and at the same time so unchaining. I'll help you, except I don't really know how, being confined for most of my life has had a negative effect on my people skills." Elsa said, trying not to sound too depressing "Do you have any ideas on how I can help?"

"Hold on, what do you mean by confined? Why were you locked up?"

"One night when my sister Anna and I were young, we used to play together with my powers," Elsa began to retell the painful story, "Then I slipped and accidentally froze her head with a wayward flurry, and made her comatose until we could get to a healer. He was a kind troll, and when he had to clear Anna's memories of my powers, he left all the fun we'd had together. My parents were afraid that I'd hurt her again, or someone else, after that day. So they told me that I should never use my powers, and tried to keep my emotions concealed so my powers wouldn't get out of control again. Which of course caused me to stay locked away from the world in my room alone. The worst part of it was Anna, everyday she'd come by my door and ask me to come play with her, finally by the time our parents died she asked one last time and then gave up on me. Although being seen as a monster by your own parents is horrible as well." Elsa's vision was being blurred by tears that never fell, with a few blinks they disappeared.

"That's horrible! You must have been so afraid of who you really were, and that would have made it so much harder to control yourself. I can't even remember my past, I just woke up, as the moon rose me out of a frozen lake. Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, it was cold, and I was scared. But then... then I saw the Moon. It was so big, and it was so bright. It seemed to, chase the darkness away. And when it did... I wasn't scared anymore. Why I was there and what I was meant to do, that I've never known, and a part of me wonders if I ever will. The moon told me my name was Jack Frost, but that was all he ever told me. And that was a long, _long_ time ago." Jack recounted, although his story wasn't as upsetting as Elsa's.

"You still haven't said anything about how I can get people to believe in you though." Elsa tried to change the subject from lonely backstories. "What would you want me to do?"

"I'm not sure, maybe start with the kids, they'll be easier to convince. They'd always remember the day when a noble, such as yourself or your sister, read them a story about someone who brings their winter fun. There's one story about me, Father Frost, but it's russian so it ends with me killing the favored daughter, who was cruel."

"I've heard of it, Anna used to love the story when we were younger, but it portrays you as an old man, shouldn't we change that if this is going to work?"

"No, it's alright. People see what they believe, and if they believe I look old, then to them I'll look old. They'll still know I exist."

"Well Anna already reads stories to children once a week, she'd probably be happy to read Father Frost to them."

"It's a small start, but it should help. I'll be there while she reads, and use my powers to help convince them." A grin stretched across his face, "I hope this works."


	4. Chapter 3

"I told Anna that I'd stay here for two or three days, if I returned to Arendele tonight with you, it would seem as though I didn't trust her all alone. Do you mind if we wait a day before heading back?" Elsa knew how her sister could jump to conclusions sometimes, and didn't want ther to feel upset.

"Uh, alright, but what are we gonna do to kill time until then?" Jack asked, running a hand through his messy white hair.

"You said that you thought the castle was nice, if you would like I could give you a tour." Elsa had only showed Anna and Kristoff the whole castle, and even she was getting lost then. By now she had learned all the rooms and corridors better than the ones at her family's castle.

"Sounds fun, lead the way _Your majesty" _He added with a smirk, Elsa laughed slightly in response and began ascending the main stairway, as she stepped each stair seemed to change from icy blue into a more rosey color that matched her blush. As soon as she noticed the change she took a few deep breaths and the ice changed back to blue before the color could spread.

"What was that?" Asked Jack as he tried to match her pace up the stairs, "Earlier I noticed the ice was yellow, when we were fighting. Are you making it change color?"

"N-no of course not," She answered quickly, Elsa's voice always shook when she lied. By now she had figured out that her emotions were reflected by the ice, it was as if her castle was a giant mood ring. She had never seen the ice turn red before though, and it worried her, she was afraid of what the color could mean, because in the back of her mind she already knew.

"So where are we going?" Jack shrugged off Elsa's nervousness.

"Up to the balcony overlooking the mountains, the view from there is…" Elsa paused to search for the right word, "Magical." She smiled and stopped at the top of the stairs and turned, realizing Jack fell behind slightly, "Sorry that I walk at such a quick pace."

"It's alright, I'm usually slow going up stairs anyway." He laughed a little and the continued walking. "You said that you were queen of Arendele right? Does that mean there's a king too, I know that most monarchies don't have a queen to rule by herself, and sometimes the other nobles arrange marriages so they can have a king."

"No, there hasn't been a king since my father. Why do you ask, do I seem unfit to rule a kingdom?" She asked annoyed, people were always saying that a woman couldn't rule, and it was starting to get troublesome, if her citizens started to believe that then she might be forced to marry, or step down from her position.

"I didn't mean that! I was only wondering because I thought it was odd that a lone ruler would leave her duties. Is your sister in charge when you're not around?"

"Yes, that's why we can't go back just yet." Elsa pushed open an icy door and stepped out onto the glacial balcony. She leaned on the the rail, the only thing that prevented her from falling down the mountain was that thin rail of ice and frost. "So what do you think?"

The mountains surrounding the castle were glittering with fresh white snow. The branches of newly bare trees made light grey lines all the way up to where the altitude was too high for them to grow. The last few golden rays of sunlight blanketed the shimmering mountains, making them look as if they were frozen and on fire at the same time. Although, it wasn't the mountains that amazed him, it was Elsa. The sunlight seemed to get caught in her white hair, her blue eyes sparkled, and all of her flaws, if she had any, faded away in the soft light. The two beauties together were dazzling. Jack's mouth hung open slightly, until he got over the initial awe of the scene, then he reverted back to his cool self.

"Unbelievable" He said as a huge grin stretched across his face. "It's a-"

Elsa's smiling face turned into one of terror. A loud crack rang through the cold air as a section of the railing cracked. The ice began to fall away and Elsa started to go down with it. She thrust out her hand and Jack lunged forward. But could he close the distance between them in time?


	5. Chapter 4

(Sorry for the cliche cliffhanger everyone)

Elsa dropped quickly, but managed to grab onto what remained of one of the railing supports. She dangled, with only one pale hand keeping her from falling into the frozen lake below. Jack started to try pulling Elsa up by her free hand, while Elsa attempted to help by pulling on the broken shard of ice. Her heart pounded and she was trembling all over, then it happened again. The shard broke and Elsa swung from Jacks hand, he strained to pull her up but gravity would not let that happen. His stomach dropped as their hands started to slip apart, until finally her grip faltered. Elsa's cloak whipped around along with her hair as she fell through the air. Everything seemed to happen so fast, but at the same time in slow motion.

"Fuck," Without a doubt in his mind Jack dove from the balcony after Elsa, propelling himself to catch up with her. He was probably more afraid than she was, Jack would never forgive himself if he couldn't save her. Every moment she kept sailing downward was hell for him, he should have been able to pull her up. Should have used his powers the make the balcony extend down to her. Should have known she would fall. It was too late to worry about that now, and the only thing he could do was catch her before she hit the ice.

Elsa closed her eyes shut, too afraid to see what was happening, the cold air blew by swiftly, and it almost felt nice. Time slowed and a million thoughts went through her head. Maybe it would be nice to end things here, no more stress from being queen. She wouldn't have to deal with mountains of paperwork or crime rates or new building projects or any other boring time wasting things. She started hoping to hit the ice and drown in the waters beneath. No more worrying about everything. Finally an escape from the anxieties, and distress. No more panic, no more anger, no more misery, no more pain. It would be so easy.

Those thoughts were silenced when she felt arms wrapping around her almost like a hug. She stopped falling and instead hovered, her eyes opened slowly and found herself looking over the shoulder of a frosted blue sweatshirt. They floated just a foot above the ice, and began ascending to the balcony. Finally Jack set her down far from the edge of the balcony, but she still held onto him tightly. Elsa hadn't even realized her feet were on solid ground again, when she finally did she moved so that she was almost nose to nose with Jack.

Elsa was unsure if her heart was pounding from the fall or from him, their eyes seemed locked on one another. The corner of Jack's mouth was tugged up into the smirk he always wore, and before she could react those pale, smirking lips were on hers. He was surprisingly warm for the master of winter, Jack's hands were wrapped gently around her cheeks. Her lips moved with his. The kiss was Elsa's first and most likely Jack's too and wasn't as awkward as it could have been. Elsa pulled away and rested her forehead on his, her smile wouldn't go away and her blush matched the rose color of the ice around them. Jack was grinning too and said,

"If you fall again does that mean I get to kiss you twice" They both laughed and broke apart.

"Sorry about that, I should have known the ice was too thin." Elsa said nervously, she looked past him and twirled her hand. A new sturdier and thicker rail rose from the ice, this one had more supports and a more intricate design.

"Let's go back inside, preferably somewhere you won't die." Jack suggested, trying to keep the mood light.

"That's a good idea." Elsa lead the way back into the castle.


	6. Chapter 5

_Sorry about the LONG wait for this next chapter, I'm moving and things have finally settled down enough for me to start writing again. I also dislocated my kneecap so I have nothing else to do but write, message me if you want the story of how that happened but until then, enjoy this new chapter :)_

Elsa woke up the next morning in her plush, warm bed. It's not exactly preferable to make furniture out of ice and snow, so instead once the castle was completed, Elsa had furniture that matched the wintry theme brought up to the palace. Her eyes would barely stay open, and it took her a moment to realize something was different. She felt arms wrapped around her, and warm breath on her neck. Elsa rolled over and found herself in Jack's arms, everything from last night flooded back to her.

After Jack saved her they went inside and talked for hours over hot cocoa, because who doesn't love hot chocolate, and ended the night with sharing a bed. She crawled out from Jack's arms and sat on the edge of the mattress. From what she could tell nothing happened between them, Elsa was in a nightgown and Jack was in his usual clothes.

"Why would I even think that, I've only known him for a day." She muttered, Jack mumbled something and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. " Good morning," Elsa said cheerily, he just yawned and replied,

"Please tell me you have coffee." Jack attempted his usual smirk but it didn't look charming.

"Yes of course I do. I'm guessing you're not much of a morning person then." And just as the words came out of her mouth, Jack flopped back down onto the bed.

With some effort and a few cups of coffee, Elsa and Jack were on their way down the mountain, the only sound was the crunch of their foot steps on the fresh snow until Jack spoke,

"You know, this is getting boring. Do you want to see something cool?" They stopped walking and turned toward each other.

"Okay, and what would that be?" Elsa asked uncertainly, his voice sounded mischievous and it made her nervous. The second she asked Jack scooped Elsa up in his arms and they shot up into the air. She squeezed her eyes shut and held onto him for dear life "J-Jack, what do you think you're doing" She half said half screamed.

"It's a lot better if you open your eyes," He chuckled "If you want I can slow down, admit it, this is more exciting than walking." Elsa slowly opened her eyes and took in the scene around her. They were darting through the air, just 10 or 15 feet above the tree line. The forest was mostly pines with dark green needles dusted in the glimmering snow, and there were groves here and there of tree skeletons, their branches bare and snowy from shedding the dazzling colors of autumn.

Not too far ahead sat the kingdom of Arendale, and the sea lying at it's edge. The first few brave ice flows sailed through the frigid waters, reflecting the morning sunlight. The houses, small and large, and shops new and old, all together looked like an abstract mosaic of roofs, and the streets below. The castle looked stunning as always, with it's ancient stone walls showing off their new shining coats of frost.

"It's beautiful, absolutely stunning." Elsa's fear seemed to melt away into awe. In just a few minutes Jack set her down in front of the castle. With feet planted on the ground once again, Elsa and Jack just looked at each other and laughed, "Sorry for overreacting, flying is actually kind of… fun!"

"You might not want to talk to me right now, people are already staring. They can't see me remember." Jack said glancing around at the villagers, "To them it looked like Queen Elsa just dropped out of the sky and started talking to the air."

"Okay, I know a place in the castle where we can talk." She whispered smiling at the citizens who went back to whatever they were doing. Elsa strided into the angular old castle, and was just about to escape from the foyer and up to her chamber when Anna came bounding out from behind a corner.

"Elsa you're back!" A huge grin stretched across Anna's face as she suffocated Elsa in a hug. She smiled back at her sister and said,

"I was only gone for a day and a half, did you miss me that much?" She had reverted back to her queenly big sister persona. Elsa felt like she could just let it go and be her true self around Jack, but with others she had to hide and be emotionally removed from a situation.

"Yeah, well this whole royalty thing can get pretty boring when all you do is business, business, business! I haven't had anytime to myself, I haven't even gotten to see Kristoff since you left, that's how busy I've been!" She said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Don't worry Anna," Elsa said with a small laugh "I'll start taking care of things here again, now run off and find Kristoff." She couldn't believe Anna didn't notice Jack, he seemed real to Elsa but her sister was oblivious. Anna tilted her head and asked,

"Are you alright, Elsa, your hair looks like it just came out of a hurricane?"

"It was just extremely windy on North Mountain this morning, and I haven't had time to fix it since then." Elsa lied smoothly,

"Alrighty, I'll go hunt down my guy and come back to see you again later." She said and rushed out of the grand front doors.

"Damn she must be crazy about that Kristoff guy." Jack smirked, Elsa only nodded because there were servants nearby. She continued back to her chamber with Jack right behind her.


	7. Chapter 6

Jack closed the door behind them as sat in an armchair, while Elsa planted herself on the couch right across.

"They really can't see you." Elsa said in shock, "Doesn't it get lonesome, being by yourself everyday?"

"Yeah, but I'm used to it by now, although a maid kept staring at either you or me when we walked in. She was probably looking at you though."

"You never know, she might just believe in you." Elsa tried to sound hopeful,

"I doubt it. She was probably just staring at the queen with hair like a tumbleweed." He teased, making Elsa blush and begin to rebraid her hair, "Now that I think about it, you're one of the first people I've ever been able to talk to since I woke up. The last person I talked to was an old russian guy who got mad at me for bringing a blizzard that lasted for 3 days. It was actually kind of funny, he had to move his goats into his house and they munched on most of his furniture. You're definitely a lot prettier than some old russian guy, and nicer to talk to." Jack said trying to lighten the mood.

"So no one has spoken to you since last winter? That's unbelievable." She said sympathetically.

"Actually I think it was two years ago, I don't know Time is different for me. I've been around for a while so things seem like they move by faster. It's hard to explain" Jack trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck,

"No, I think I understand what you mean."

"Okay good, but stop doing that," He pleaded, "You don't need to keep getting all sympathetic and upset. I know it seems like I'm lonely but most of the time I'm better off that way." He said wishing I'd shipped him with Hiccup. Once that was said they dropped the conversation.

Later that day Elsa and Jack found Anna trying to ice skate with Kristoph. Elsa casually glided out to them, skating wasn't as hard for her as it was for Anna, meanwhile Jack saw a chance to be his show-offish self and flew back and forth on the ice, barefoot and incredibly fast. Despite the fact that it was only the third day of winter, the pond had frozen over a week before and it was deemed safe to use.

"Oh, Hey Elsa!" Said Anna falling over Kristoph, "What are you doing out here?" Kristoph seemed distracted, watching something, or someone, zooming across the frozen pond.

"I just thought I'd suggest a story for when you read to the children this evening." Elsa said trying to find what Kristoph was staring at, the only thing moving fast enough to qualify was Jack, but he couldn't have been looking at Frost, it had to be something else.

"That would be great Elsa. Which one, we have so many?" She was excited Esla was suggesting a story.

"Remember how much we loved Father Frost, or The Tales of Jack Frost? I was thinking since winter just began, either of those would be perfect."

"That's a great idea!" Anna looked up at Kristoph and tried to follow his gaze,"What are you staring at?" She asked confused

"What do you mean, he's right there." Kristoph pointed at something moving incredibly fast "Can't you see him?"

"See who?"

"The guy who just did a flip over little Suzan, he's right there!"

"Kristoph, I think you've been out here in the cold too long."Anna laughed nervously "Let's get you inside and toasty so you will stop babbling about invisible ice skaters." She said, beginning to drag Kristoph back up to the castle. Jack and Elsa ran off to talk behind an abandoned shop.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked confused.

"Kristoph could see you! Isn't that great!" Elsa smiled wide.

"It's not much of a surprise, I think I've seen him collecting ice before. Most ice men believe in me." Jack was nonchalant, killing Elsa's enthusiasm.

That evening Anna read the stories, and Jack used his magic, one little boy even asked if Jack Frost was standing next to Anna. That evening at least 20 more little believers were added to the list, and of course each of them told all of their friends about the one who brings their snowball fights and snow days. The plan seemed to be working, but there would be a few bumps in the road later on.


End file.
